


Strangers

by sawyerregui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyerregui/pseuds/sawyerregui
Summary: A short oneshot where Alex & Maggie meet during a hockey game.orThe one where Alex has to kiss a beautiful stranger for the Kiss Cam at the hockey game.





	Strangers

Alex sighed deeply as she stepped off of her Ducati. Her sister, Kara, wanted her to go out more instead of being holed up at home or her work. Kara bought them two tickets for a hockey game. So that’s where the red-haired woman was now, waiting for a sign of her sister. She was usually on time, so it was weird for Kara to show up late. Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Kara 8:19 p.m.**

_Sorry Alex, Snapper has given me an assignment that I really have to finish before tomorrow! I’ll make it up to you at sister night, I promise._

She sighed again, putting her phone back in her pocket. Alex looked up from her phone to see another girl looking at her. Black wavy hair, amber brown eyes, a beautiful smile and god, those dimples. She has never seen a girl as beautiful as this stranger. The red-haired woman realized that she was gay not that long ago. At first Alex always thought that she just didn't like intimacy. That she just wasn't build for it. But then something suddenly shifted. The woman thought of a few of her friends, who she later realized were her crushes. And then Alex started dating. She’s gone on a few dates, kissed a few girls but Alex never felt like they were the one. And besides, it’s not like she had much time to date because of her work. Alex has had a few experiences where she was on a date with someone but abruptly had to leave because she got called in to work. It never worked out.

She was deep in her thoughts when she heard the crowd yell. It was almost time for the game to start. The girl she saw earlier was nowhere to be seen. Alex shrugged and headed into the venue. Time for the game.The red-haired woman was heading to her seat when, of course, she saw the girl with the dimples sitting on a seat next to Alex’s. Was it just simply a coincidence or was it fate? She didn’t have time to think when she heard the whistle. Right, the hockey game was starting.

Alex was shifting in her seat when the break started. The screens that usually showed the hockeyplayers playing, now showed two random people in the crowd. In bright pink letters it said “Kiss Cam”. The people on the screen kissed when it moved on to other people. It took Alex a few seconds to realize that the red-haired woman now on the screen, was her. And the black-haired girl next to her was on the screen too. Oh god, Alex was supposed to kiss this girl. Well, not that she would mind.

Alex felt a hand touch her shoulder. The stranger was looking at her, with a big smile but also with a questioning look. As if the girl was asking her if it was okay. Alex nodded slightly before she leaned in for a kiss.

It was cheesy, but she really felt like fireworks were exploding in her head when the stranger’s lips connected with hers. It felt like the crowd around them was fading, as if they were the only ones there. Alex’s hand slowly moved to the back of the other girl’s head. The stranger moved both of her hands to Alex’s face, her thumbs caressing her cheeks. The red-haired woman wanted to deepen the kiss even more but suddenly she heard the crowd yelling around them. She broke the kiss and looked around, her hand still in the woman’s wavy hair.

The hockey game has started again. But Alex couldn’t care less. Her thoughts were with the beautiful girl in front of her. She moved a little bit back to create more space between them, before she took the stranger’s hand.

“My name is Alex Danvers.” She said, with a smug grin on her face. The other girl’s face broke out in a big smile, her dimples appearing.

“I’m Maggie Sawyer. Nice to meet you, Danvers.”

And that was the moment when Alex realized that this woman, Maggie, might be the one.


End file.
